Why must me?
by Hotaru Keiko
Summary: 'Kami-sama mengapa harus aku? Mengapa penyakit ini harus aku alami disaat aku sedang bersemangat sekolah dan menginjak remaja? Apa yang akan terjadi jika semua orang tahu aku memiliki penyakit ini? Kami-sama apa salahku sehingga kau memberikan cobaan ini' / "Hidup itu harus kita nikmati, jalani, dan syukuri." / Sakura's POV


**Halllooo minna...**

**Kei balik lagi nih dengan fic baru**

**.**

**Gomen belum bisa lanjutin fic Devil Rider,**

**Sebagai gantinya dengan fic ini**

**.**

**Ini fic terakhir Kei sebelum HIATUS sampai selesai UN**

**.**

* * *

**Summary : ****_'Kami-sama mengapa harus aku? Mengapa penyakit ini harus aku alami disaat aku sedang bersemangat sekolah dan menginjak remaja? Apa yang akan terjadi jika semua orang tahu aku memiliki penyakit ini? Kami-sama apa salahku sehingga kau memberikan cobaan ini?'_**** / "Hidup itu harus kita nikmati, jalani, dan syukuri."**

**.**

**Sakura's POV**

**.**

**This story not is mine, this story belongs to my best friend.**

**This story can has been permission from the owner.**

**This is real life story my best friend.**

**Hopefully can inspire.**

**.**

**Why must me? © Riel (My Best friend)**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari selasa, dimana empat belas tahun yang lalu aku di lahirkan oleh Ibuku di sebuah rumah sakit di Tokyo pada tanggal 28 Maret, pukul 00.22 dengan berat badan 3.05 kg dan tinggi 51 cm. Saat itu ibuku melahirkanku dengan penuh pengorbanan. Kedua orangtuaku memberiku nama Haruno Sakura yang maknanya sangat berarti untukku. Sekarang aku bersekolah di salah satu sekolah menengah tingkat pertama yang ada di kota Kyoto.

Orangtuaku merawatku dengan penuh kasih sayang, tanpa terasa sekarang aku sudah menginjak usia remaja. Namun sayang, di masa remajaku ini. Aku harus membuat kedua orang tuaku bersedih dan khawatir karena tanpa di duga aku memiliki sebuah penyakit yang mungkin tidak banyak orang memilikinya. Aku ceritakan keluhanku ke ibu saat itu. Akhirnya ibu mengajakku untuk pergi ke dokter dan keesokan harinya aku dan ibuku pergi kedokter.

Sesampai disana aku mendapat giliran nomor 12. Setelah melakukan beberapa tes, aku dan ibu menunggu di ruang tunggu.

"Haruno Sakura," panggil perawat. Aku dan ibu pun segera masuk ke ruang periksa.

"Bagaimana hasilnya dok?" Ibu bertanya ke dokter.

"Bu, anak ibu mempunyai masalah pada paru-parunya, penyakit ini disebut peradangan paru-paru." Jawab dokter.

"Oh Kami-_sama_, apa yang harus kita lakukan dok?" Tanya ibu kaget.

"Untuk sekarang kita coba untuk memakai obat selama 6 bulan." Jawab dokter.

" Terimakasih dok." Ucap ibu sambil keluar dari ruang dokter.

Aku dan ibu pun pulang. Di mobil saat perjalanan pulang kerumah, wajah ibu terlihat sangat sedih, matanya terlihat ingin mengeluarkan air mata tapi ibu tetap berusaha terlihat tegar di hadapanku.

Setelah mengikuti saran dokter umum untuk memakan obat selama 6 bulan akhirnya aku lalukan,12 kapsul setiap harinya aku makan dengan rutin tanpa ada yang terlewat. Namun lama kelamaan banyak keluhan yang aku rasakan karena obat itu, aku tersiksa! Aku merasa lebih sakit dari sebelumnya, tubuhku menjadi lemah, wajahku juga jadi pucat, jantungku berdetak lebih kencang tidak seperti biasanya dan suhu tubuhku selalu saja melebihi batas normal juga dadaku sering terasa sakit dan sesak. Tidak ada satu orang temanku yang mengetahui kondisi tubuhku saat itu. Aku hanya bisa menahannya sendiri. Akhirnya aku menceritakan semua keluhanku kepada orangtua. "Ayo! Kakak harus semangat, apapun yang kakak rasakan, kakak harus kuat!" Ibu dan adikku berusaha menyemangatiku.

Karena ibu berkata seperti itu aku pun menahan semua rasa sakit dan terus berusaha agar cepat sembuh. Namun, semuanya tidak seperti apa yang diharapkan, kondisi tubuhku semakin memburuk. Orangtuaku mulai mencemaskan keadaan tubuhku pada saat itu. Akhirnya kedua orangtuaku berinisiatif untuk berganti dokter. Aku pun melakukan tes ulang.

Ternyata hasil nya lebih membuatku bersedih lagi dan aku melihat ibuku menahan air matanya padahal aku tahu dia sangatlah terpukul setelah dokter bilang, "Bu, hasilnya bukan paru-paru melainkan pembengkakan jantung bilik kanan. Saya beri rujukan untuk periksa ke dokter spesialis jantung." Aku pun terdiam saat dokter mengatakan itu, rasanya aku ingin menangis dan berteriak tapi kutahan dan kucoba untuk tegar mendengar semua hasil prediksi dokter .

Setelah keluar dari ruang dokter aku duduk sambil menangis, dalam hatiku berkata, _'Kami-sama mengapa harus aku? Mengapa penyakit ini harus aku alami disaat aku sedang bersemangat sekolah dan menginjak remaja? Apa yang akan terjadi jika semua orang tahu aku memiliki penyakit ini? Kami-sama apa salahku sehingga kau memberikan cobaan ini?'_ tanpa terasa air mata pun menetes tanpa bisa kubendung lagi.

Ibuku memelukku dan berkata, "Sabar ya kak, kakak harus kuat dan tetap semangat semua penyakit ada obatnya semua cobaan datang dari Kami-_sama_ dan kita kembalikan lagi ke Kami-_sama_, kita berdoa dan meminta kesembuhan sama Kami-_sama_ ya, Ibu ada disini sayang." Aku terus menangis, tubuhku terasa lemas dan kakiku tak bisaku langkahkan lagi.

Mulai saat itu aku mulai putus asa, sekolah pun sering aku tinggalkan, aku merasa menjadi orang terlemah saat itu, hanya bisa menunggu waktu dan menangis. Setelah beberapa lama aku tidak masuk sekolah, teman sekolahku datang ke rumah untuk menjengukku, kedatangan mereka membuatku terhibur, mereka pun selalu menyemangatiku. Bahkan Wali Kelasku juga menyemangatiku, guruku bilang, "Hidup itu harus kita nikmati, jalani, dan syukuri." Akhirnya aku mencoba untuk bangkit kembali, aku mulai bersekolah seperti biasanya.

Setiap saran dokter aku lakukan walaupun semua tes itu sangatlah menyakitkan tubuhku tapi aku tahan demi kesembuhanku, sekolah pun sering aku tinggalkan untuk melakukan tes lab dan kontrol dokter di rumah sakit Tokyo. Akhir keputusan hasil semua tes lab yang kulakukan ternyata hasilnya tidak jauh beda dengan dokter yang ke-2 yaitu Jantung, tapi hasil prediksi dokter spesialis jantung lebih spesifikasi lagi dan hasilnya, aku memiliki kelainan jantung karena klep jantungnnya abnormal lebih panjang. Dari semua hasil dokter aku tetap berusaha bersyukur karena tidak harus melakukan operasi dan aku masih bisa beraktivitas walaupun harus dibatasi.

Sekarang aku harus semangat dan berjuang untuk kesehatanku, aku tidak boleh lemah dan terpuruk dalam keadaan ini, karena masih banyak orang yang ternyata lebih parah penyakitnya dariku. Aku harus semangat, menikmati, mensyukuri hidup ini, dan menjalani hidup ini lebih baik lagi. Karena cita–citaku belum tercapai.

**.**

**.**

**OWARI**

* * *

**Fic ini adalah cerita nyata kehidupan sahabat Kei. Cerita ini juga punya sahabat Kei, Kei hanya mempublishkan fic ini dengan sedikit perubahan. Sahabat Kei –Riel- tadinya bikin cerita ini untuk tugas bahasa Indonesia membuat cerpen. Semoga dapat menginspirasi. ^^**

**Untuk para readers setia Devil Rider, gomen Kei belum bisa lanjutin. Kei lagi focus ke ujian dulu. Nanti Kei lanjutin lagi setelah UN.**

**Gomen Kei baru muncul lagi, kemarin saudara Kei ada yang meninggal, kapalnya tenggelam. **

**Bagi yang berminat, Tonton dan like yaa _Stupid School Thief_SST_ di Youtube #numpangpromosi Mohon Like yaaa~ Arigatou**

**.**

**.**

**PLEASE**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
